Digimon Adventures of the Future
by Jake Yoshimatto
Summary: this will be an epic when it is finally done, and that will be never
1. History of Jake

Jake Yoshimato, aspiring writer of the digital world  
  
Prologue  
  
Ok, this story is about a child, who had visited the digital world when he wouldn't even remember it. A long time dark enemy, daemon, had abducted Jake Logan (his American real name) at the age of merely one year old. There were a lot of experiments done on Jake; he was changed, literally changed. After about three months of genetic enhancing and DNA rearrangement, Jake was definitely changed; he had become a hybrid of Digimon and human. Jake had never really known about his real parents, but he had been kept in the digital world until daemon saw fit that he was to leave. Jake was sent to Japan where a family who took great care of him adopted him, but they never knew, even he did not know what had happened to him before he was adopted, when he was in the digital world.  
  
His name was changed to Jake Yoshimato after he had been adopted, to suit the family, and he has been raised to be nice and carefree; but something went wrong on him being nice. His genetic traits of a Digimon had finally shown out, he had become a loner and a complete renegade. Though all hope was not lost for Jake, he had received his digivice one time during summer vacation, an original model digivice had come out of the sky and landed in his hand, he was 6 at the time, he was then, minutes later, sucked into the digital world. It was when the first team of digidestined was sent into the digital world, the same way he had gotten in (namely tai and the rest of the 01 season crew) yet, he was never seen again, until the dark masters had arisen, he was Machinedramon's spy and Piedmon's right hand man.  
  
Jake had finally gotten out of the digital world, after the dark masters were defeated. His Digimon being black agumon of course, but Jake was forced back into going, to help defeat the Digimon emperor, which did happen, but on the other hand, black agumon was in the area arukenimon had used her spirit needles, 99 of them had struck true, but the last one, had struck black agumon, forming with the dark spires into the nefarious black wargreymon, the one who rampaged all around the digital world destroying the dark spires, but that's when Jake had now known of black agumon's mega digivolution. After the black wargreymon incident, Jake had stayed with black agumon every weekend in the digital world, until malomyotismon had struck the digital world cold, then he had to stay and help defeat him, then it was back to the real world for a couple of years, but one thing's for sure, the Digimon named daemon is not even close to being done trying to rule the digital world.  
  
That will bring us to the present when Jake and another team of digidestined finally face the antics of daemon and other digital evils in the story called Digimon Adventures of the Future. I hope this story will amaze you for whoever read it. As an author's note to all readers, please do not try to act this out in ANY RPG, because it is already been done and the story will be constantly updated as possible as soon as enough of the RPG is done for another chapter.  



	2. chapter 1, the present battle in the dig...

Untitled 

Chapter 1 

Here begins the present conflict between the newest members of the digidestined and the digital forces of evil. As Jake and Black Agumon were walking along the forests of the digital world, he was thinking on why he was chosen to be a digidestined, besides the hidden fact he is a hybrid of digimon and human. He silently sighs as he keeps walking along the winding path towards wherever. Black Agumon suddenly looks up at Jake, seeing he is in deep thought. He begins to say something, but then just keeps silent, since he knew more about his partner than anyone else. Jake silently looks straight ahead, a Meramon was blocking the path. He can faintly see something black on the Meramon, which of course he knew it had to have been under the control of someone. Jake looks down to Black Agumon, who silently nodded, Jake then smirks as he then says, "Lets do it to it." Just as he said that the Meramon began throwing it's Fireball attack at both Black Agumon and his digidestined partner Jake. Jake then starts to charge the Meramon straightforward, Black Agumon was going to attack from the side. Jake lands on the Meramon head on, even though a normal human would have been toast by just touching him, Jake didn't feel any burning at all as he brings the flamboyant Meramon to the ground. Black Agumon jumps into the battle just then, launching it's Black Pepper Breath attack on the small black star, which after being hit dead on, disappears into little bits of data. Jake stands up, giving the Meramon a helping hand to stand on it's own two feet, Meramon gladly thanked the two for releasing him from the forces of evil. Jake nodded and began to walk on, feeling his appetite coming once more from that battle, "Hey Black Agumon, let's go get something to eat, think Digitamamon's restraunt is around somewhere.." Black Agumon agreed to this and then both of them head on their way to Digitamamon's restraunt. 

When Jake and Black Agumon exit the winding forest, they see a clear meadow and a building not far off, they guess it has to be the restraunt that Digitamamon worked at. Both of them began to run towards the building, hoping for some great pizza or soup, since he hadn't actually eaten in a week. 

When they reached the building, they can hear the clamor of children and Digitamamon's yelling, knowing that the hotheaded egghead had blown his top. Only because some rookie digidestined didn't have any money, he then checks to be sure that he has some digidollars of his own. Nodding to himself he then goes inside, the bell ringing on the door as he strides in, Black Agumon trotting in behind, Digitamamon gasped a bit, not expecting Jake to enter his place, he then rushes off to fix the usual order for the pair. Jake then nods to the digidestined, one of them he knew instantly, and he speaks to her first "hello Kari." At first Kari didn't reply on account of being a bit afraid, because she did remember when Jake was under the control of the dark masters. The other Digidestined, Crystal and Ki had sat back down, since the little disturbance with Digitamamon had quieted down considerably. Jake then told the digidestined about his run-in with Meramon, and not to his liking, had found out that they all had similar experiences with digimon and black star tattoos. Jake and Black Agumon sigh a bit "looks like a new evil has arisen once again…" all the digidestined agreed just when Digitamamon had returned. Handing the food to Jake and his digimon. But Jake had noticed something different about the egg-like digimon "he's not himself, I think either I scared him out of his shell, or something else is controlling him..." Jake takes a closer look at Digitamamon, seeing a small black star on his arm. Black Agumon then jumps out of his seat, ready to fight, Jake shakes his head, knowing that Black Agumon doesn't have enough strength to fight an ultimate leveled digimon. Black Agumon grunts a bit and returns to his seat, "But why Jake, you know I can take that hard head even in in-training form…" Jake responded to that with a calmness that shook everyone up a bit. "you know better than to take on an ultimate digimon while still hungry, I say play it cool until we pay, and then we can get him normal." Black Agumon had finally succumbed into despair in wanting to fight he finally agreed with Jake and began to ate the plate full of pizza. 

When Jake and Black Agumon had finished their meal, he had paid not just for his lunch and Black Agumon's, but he had paid for the others as well, being a bit generous after a meal. Jake stands up, having been silent except the almost outburst of Black Agumon, beginning to leave just when Digitamamon had made his move. The egg digimon had head-butted Jake from behind, slamming him outside of the restraunt, the others quickly following. The other digidestined ran outside, Crystal and Ki both nodded to their digimon "Zapmon digivolve too…" the small form of Zapmon grew to a size similar to either Greymon's or ExVeemon's size, which I do not remember correctly. Ki's digimon had also digivolved into the adult form of itself. Black Agumon had stayed away from Digitamamon in case he might go after the small rookie digimon. Jake had been head-butted many times before he just turned around and grabbed the egghead, and threw him over to the others. Ki's and Crystal's digimon both attacked Digitamamon with full force, yet it did very little damage to the head shell of Digitamamon, who had retaliated with a "Nightmare Syndrome" attack, knocking the two adult leveled digimon to the ground. Jake had called for Black Agumon, but to no avail, he had gotten his digital partner to come help. Because of Jake's fearlessness of death or because of Black Agumon's fear of losing his partner. We do not know as of yet, but we should soon find out in Chapter 2 of this breathtaking saga, so stay tuned to the story, Digimon Adventures of the Future. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
